Lies of Seduction Under The Stars
by Roxius
Summary: One night, Silva, Kalim, Chrom and Radim are awoken by the sound of screams, and what they find both shocks and infuriates them. CONTAINS ATTEMPTED RAPE ON A MINOR. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

A/N: The darker side of the Patch society...or at least of that chameleon freak Renim and that spider bastard Bron. I can actually kinda picture them doing this...or to another boy, anyway...:P

This is short, sorry.

* * *

It was around midnight when Silva first heard the screams that shattered the perfect silence.

'...What the hell was that?' he wondered to himself as he sat up in his cot. Getting to a stand, Silva quickly rushed out of his tent, soon joined by Kalim, Radim and Chrom, who had also been awakened by the series of cries. It was almost pitch-black outside, but the Patch tribe only needed the illumination of the stars above to help guide their way. A heavy silence had befallen the four men; whatever was going on, they planned to take care of it any way they had to do, even if it meant violence. Kalim cracked his knuckles loudly.

The screams came about once again, and Silva immediately realized who the cries belonged to. He let out a gasp of shock.

"...RUTHERFOR!!!!" Silva and the three other Patch officials quickly picked up the pace, dashing at full speed towards Rutherfor's tent. As they drew closer, they could hear two masculine voices coming from within the tent, along with Rutherfor's continued begging to be left alone.

With powerful vigor, Silva tore back the entrance flaps of the tent...and saw Bron holding a naked Rutherfor down on the floor as Renim had begun to descend upon her, his twig-like penis dangling out of his unzipped pants. Tears were rolling down Rutherfor's cheeks, and both of the older men had perverted sneers on their sweat-ridden faces.

Silva's eyes grew wide. "...What...what is this?"

Looking up, Renim's mouth fell agape upon seeing Silva. "Ah! Ah...uh, uh, S-Silva...buddy...hey there...uh...um, this isn't...this isn't what it looks like...really...it's...it's not..."

Silva's bottom lip curled upward in disgust. He didn't waste another second listening to his pitiful excuses.

"YOU GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH!!!" Silva smashed his fist into the side of Renim's face, sending the lanky man sprawling to the floor, cursing loudly as two of his jagged teeth landed near his feet. Bron was speechless with shock, while Rutherfor looked absolutely relieved to see Silva and the others. Kalim took advantage of Bron's momentary paralyzed state to barge in and pull him into a powerful headlock, freeing Rutherfor from his grip in the process.

Rutherfor quickly leaped to her feet, and ran to Chrom's side. She buried her face into his pants and sobbed quietly, whispering "thank you" quietly under her breath over and over.

As Renim struggled to stand up, Silva walked over and kicked him hard in the stomach. Renim let out a choked screech before spitting up a large wad of blood and stomach acid onto the floor. Bron gasped, and started to cry out to Renim, only to have the grip Kalim had upon his neck tightened to the point that he actually lost consciousness due to lack of oxygen. Sighing, Kalim removed his arms, and Bron collapsed uselessly onto the ground.

"F...Fuckin' hell," Renim cursed as he spit up more blood, "You...you fuckin' bastards...the hell...do you think you're doing...?"

Silva grabbed Renim by the hair and lifted him up so they were now face to face. "You were going to RAPE her...weren't you?" He hissed through clenched teeth, barely able to contain the bubbling rage inside him.

Sneering, Renim spat in Silva's face. "H-Hey...she said she wanted to...that little slut...flashed off her crotch and everything..."

Silva threw Renim back onto the floor, screaming venomously, "DID YOU SEE HER FACE, MAN?!!! DID YOU SEE HER FACE?!!! DOES THAT LOOK LIKE THE FACE OF SOMEONE WHO WANTED TO BE RAPED?!!! DID IT?!!!"

"ARGH!! YOU'LL REGRET THAT, MOTHERFUCKER!!! CLEAR CO-" Renim began to summon his spirit, only to be abruptly silenced as Silva's foot slammed into his mouth. Blood and shattered teeth flew everywhere.

Chrom turned his head towards Radim, and said quietly, "Go get the chieftain...before Silva actually kills this guy..."

Radim nodded, and ran off into the night towards the chieftain's hut. Chrom looked back down at poor Rutherfor, and gently ran his large hand comfortingly through her hair as she continued to weep...


End file.
